ABSTRACT-Tissue Procurement and Biospecimens Processing (TPFB) Shared Resource The mission of the Tissue Procurement and Biospecimens Processing Shared Resource (TPFB) is to support and enhance cancer-related translational, clinical, population and basic science research. This is achieved by providing UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center members with a centralized, coordinated, quality- controlled, quality-assured facility for the procurement, processing, storage, and distribution of biologic specimens. The facility procures biologic specimens for biobanking purposes utilizing its own IRB-approved protocols. In addition, the facility now serves over 75 investigator-initiated IRB approved protocols, with both blood and tissue being collected Additional services include consultation on biospecimen collection issues, execution of pilot studies, assay development, and help with grant and publication submissions. The facility is staffed with experienced personnel with over 30 years of combined tissue procurement, biospecimen processing, nucleic acid extraction, and biorepository lab experience. The TPFB shared resource has a long- term relationship with the Department of Surgical Pathology, such that most requests for research tissues are routed through the core to insure that each project has undergone the appropriate IRB review. This has resulted in a smooth and seamless centralized collection process for the banking of solid tissues, both fresh and frozen, and blood products. All aspects of sample processing are tracked from the time the technician is paged to retrieve the sample to arrival in the lab, through all processing steps, storage location, and ending with distribution. In the last funding period, the tumor procurement and biospecimen processing efforts of the facility resulted in over 60 high impact cancer-related publications. The total operating budget of the facility is $1,001,303 of which we are requesting $299,303 from the CCSG. The previous budget $891,328 for which CCSG support was 22% resulted in >200,000 specimens collected from 3600 unique cancer patients.